April Fool's
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: Maybe pranking the girls wasn't such a great idea on the guy's part, because when the girls decide to retaliate, they throw in a twist that none of the boys could have seen coming!


**Hey guys! I'm really sorree, but I'm not allowed on Fanfiction anymore so I can't update any more of my stories! Sorree!**

**APRIL FOOL'S! Sorree, but I just could not resist! And even if my parents did ban me from Fanfiction, I'd find a way...*grin*...**

**So obviously this chapter is in honor of April Fool's Day! Happy reading! ^-^ Oh and sorree if some parts of this seems a bit sexist; I didn't mean it like that but I guess it just worked for the story! And I also apologize for two things. First, I didn't update my daily drabbles because I was working on this (it was originally meant to be a SoulxMaka and part of my drabbles collection, but the story just went off on its own! ^-^"'). And second, I would have had this up **_**on **_**April Fool's Day but all the clocks and calendars were messed up by my family so I actually thought it was the day **_**before **_**AFD! And I had to work on the t-shirts that I sell as well as an essay (which I actually should be working on right now! XD) yesterday so I didn't get time to update.**

**Disclaimer #1: It's obvi I totes don't own Soul Eater! That's so totes ridic!**

**Disclaimer #2: I. Hate. People. Who. Don't. Know. How. To. Talk. Correctly! *prissy voice* I mean, it's so, like, totally, like, ridic! Don't you, like, think so, like, too?**

**Disclaimer #3: I also don't own Canon Cameras!**

**Disclaimer #4: Beware of OOCness...LIKE! XD**

**Alright, enough with this lengthy Author's Note! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>APRIL FOOL'S!<span>

* * *

><p>It was first period at the DWMA. School had just started.<p>

"I wonder where Kid is." Liz stated.

"Yeah, Black Star's not here either. And neither is Soul." Tsubaki said.

"They're probably fighting again." Maka sighed. Just then, Kid burst in, furthering Maka's suspicions.

"Maka! Maka come quick! It's Soul! He's- He's- Just come!" Kid ran to Maka.

"What? What's wrong?" Maka's voice was full of concern and fear.

"Come on!" Kid exclaimed and wildly gestured.

"We're with you Maka! Let's go, girls!" Liz exclaimed, standing up and rushed with Maka out the door with Tsubaki and Patty in tow. They followed Kid and ran to the cafeteria.

"Huh? Where's Soul? What's going on?" Maka looked around, very confused at the sight of an empty cafeteria. Suddenly the boys-including Kid who had disappeared after their entrance to the cafeteria-jumped out from behind the tables.

"Bombs away!" Soul yelled and chucked a water balloon at the girls, the other boys following his example.

"Aaaaiiiiiieeeeeee!" Although the girls were trained for battle and to expect the unexpected, this was a whole new level of unexpected. An unexplored level.

"Alright we're out of ammo! And good job for throwing very symmetrically!" Kid congratulated.

"YAHOO! No mere mortal is unable to withstand pranks from a star like me!"

The boys laughed, whooped, and high-fived. Meanwhile the girls stood there glowering at the boys.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" They screamed in unison.

"APRIL FOOL'S! YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!" The boys screamed back.

"You are SO dead!" Maka screeched.

"Haha it was just a prank." Soul laughed goofily.

"You want a prank? Alright then…I'll give you a prank!" Maka gave one last death glare towards the boys-mainly Soul-and stormed out to the bathroom to fix up the mess. Soul was in utter shock that he had not received a 'Maka-Chop'. If she hadn't chopped him yet, that meant he was in huge trouble. Soul looked less cocky now, and to further demoralize his confidence were Liz's next words.

"Yah better watch out, Eater! You too, Kid! Like Maka said, you guys are so dead. When she's this pissed...you know she means business!" Liz grinned evilly and followed Maka out with Patty.

"Black Star..." Black Star grinned; this was Tsubaki. She wouldn't do anything. "...beware." The she too walked out. Black Star's face morphed into one of pure terror.

"Guys..." Soul started.

"I think we're in-." Kid added.

Black Star cut in, "-deep shit. We're in deep shit."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so if we wanna get the boys back good, we have to hit them twice as hard!" Liz exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah!" Patty chimed in and cackled with her sister.

"I've got a plan. So here's what we do..." Liz told them her plan, and the rest of them whispered their modifications. In the end, it was fool-proof and sure to make the guys severely regret their foolish decision. Oh yes, the guys had some serious shit coming their way.

* * *

><p>"Hey...when do you think they're going to strike?" Kid asked nervously.<p>

"Haha as long as I'm around, they don't stand a chance! Haha...hahaha...aha...ha..." Even Black Star was shaken by this new threat and his fear could be clearly seen through his faulty facade.

" 'Star, admit it-we're done for." Soul said. _'This is so not cool...', _he thought.

All day the three boys were in fear, cowering at the slightest disturbance. Finally lunchtime came around.

"Hey guys!" Maka chirped in from behind them.

"AAAAHHHH!" The boy nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Wh- what do you want?" Kid asked while still shaking.

"We just wanted to sit here! That's not too much to ask for...right?" Tsubaki asked cheerful. Under her cheeriness was a trace of a deadly glint, but Tsubaki hid it so well the boys didn't detect a thing. Though that didn't change them being extremely suspicious.

"N-no, not at all! Sit anywhere you'd like!" The boys all smushed over to one side of the table, leaving the majority of it open for the girls.

"That's great!" Tsubaki replied, and the four of them sat down.

'What's going on?' Kid whispered.

'How the hell am I supposed to know?' Soul whispered back.

'I bet they're plotting revenge!' Black Star stage-whispered, making the girls snap their heads toward them.

"What are you talking about, silly? Why would we need to get revenge on you?" Maka giggled.

"Huh? Bu- bu- but-" Black Star stuttered.

"We, um, kind of, pranked...you..." Soul filled in.

"Oh that! Don't worry about _that_! It was just a harmless prank!" Tsubaki laughed.

"Oh...um...are you sure? 'Cuz you said you were gonna-HUAH!" Black Star was cut in with two elbows to the gut, courtesy of Soul and Kid.

"Nah, it's fine! We were just really mad then, but we've cooled down now!" Liz said.

"Yeah! We felt bad for totally freaking out on you so Tsubaki made you guys some special food! We helped!" Patty said and brought out a picnic basket. "Let's go to that place we always have a picnic in!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um Patty, we don't really go on picnics." Liz said.

"Well we do in my daydreams! Now yer all comin' wit me!" Patty shifted into ganster-mode.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted, and followed Patty who led them to their 'picnic spot' next to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, this food is amazing! Thank you, Tsubaki!" Kid complimented.<p>

"You're welcome Kid!" gleefully said Tsubaki.

"Yeah that's my weapon!" Black Star fist-pumped the air. Tsubaki blushed.

After going back to normal, the boys let their guard down and relaxed. They were back to normalacy with the girls, and had almost forgotten the girls' death threat.

It was all peaceful...until...

_'RRRIIING! RRRRIIIINNNGGG!'_

"Soree guys, I have to take this!" Maka jumped up and walked off.

Five minutes later, Liz squirmed around.

"What's wrong Liz?" Kid inquired.

"I gotta go I gotta go I gotta go pee!" She shot up and ran off.

Patty laughed, "I guess I better check on her." Then she, too, ran off

Three minutes later, the food ran out.

"I have more; let me go get them." Tsubaki got up and also ran off, leaving the boys in confusion.

"What happened to them? It's like they just disappeared!" Black Star said, and got whacked on the head by Soul for his trouble.

"They _did_ disappear moron!"

"Hm. I wonder what's up." Kid thought.

Suddenly a rustle was heard. The boys immediately shifted on guard. The rustle got louder..._snap_!

They could be ambushed by a kishin-egg! Or Medusa-she never stays dead like she's supposed to! Or it could be...four incredibly hot girls in incredibly hot outfits.

"Wha-?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Well boys? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Kid, who was the only one still conscious-the other two being knocked out due to major nosebleeds-said, "So...symmetrical...!" Then he also passed out.

The guys somehow managed to fall with their arms around each other in a ridiculous pattern, creating an absurd pose. And of course, due to their major nosebleeds, they had blood all over themselves, too. Truth be told, they were a sight to behold.

"This is sooo going everywhere!" Liz squealed. She was dressed in platforms, leather booty-shorts, and her usual top-except it was all black. She snapped pictures from her phone from all different angles.

"Why use a terrible pixel camera when we can use the actual thing?" Maka smirked and held up one of the newest models of Canon cameras. She was wearing a black satin vest that stopped above her belly-button, black denim shorts, and matching platforms. Normally she would have been completely against this type of outfit, but she made an exception this time because she _needed_ to get those filthy boys back.

"Great thinking Maka!" Patty squealed like her sister and grabbed the camera from Maka, snapping pictures of the heap of messed up boys. Patty was dressed similar to Liz, except that she had a leather miniskirt instead of shorts. She was also wearing platform shoes.

Tsubaki giggled, "I was a little concerned at first, but this _is_ pretty funny!" This was a bit unlike her, and the girls enjoyed this side of her. Her apparel consisted of a strapless black mini-dress with lace attached to the top and bottom, and the same platforms which the other three girls were wearing. The platforms surprisingly looked amazing while matched with her dress.

"Haha! Never trust a gal with a grudge!" Liz cackled.

"Totally!" Patty chimed in, "Those poor bastards were sure in for it!"

The girls laughed, snapped some more pictures, and walked off.

"But what about the boys...?" Tsubaki asked.

"...forget them!" The other three replied.

"Besides, class is about to start and we still have to get out of these outfits! Let's go!" Maka and the others ran off, leaving the boys still heaped up in a bloody mess.

* * *

><p>It was the day after April Fool's Day. As Soul, Black Star and Kid were walking through the halls of the DWMA, a crowd formed around them. The crowd also got thicker as they got closer to Class Crescent Moon.<p>

'Haha...'

'...poor bastards...'

'...morons...'

'Can't believe...haha...especially Maka and Tsubaki...'

"Ok this is so not cool! Everyone is whispering about us!" Soul muttered.

"Well we did have it coming...what happened, anyway?" Kid muttered back.

"Ahaha the spotlight is on me now! I, the Great Black Star, am amazing!"

"That idiotic fool." Soul and Kid shook their heads simultaneously.

"Hey Soul! I heard you and your pathetic bunch got wiped out by your partners!" A boy called out from the crowd. Fortunately for him, the crowd hid his identity so Soul and Kid didn't have a chance to beat the guy up to a bloody pulp.

The three were left in confusion. What exactly happened at that picnic? When they finally made their way to their class, their questions were finally answered. Posted all over the door were...the pictures of Soul, Kid and Black Star completely knocked out and covered in blood. Right in the middle, however, was a picture of the girls. They had their arms around each other, were making peace signs-which was in total irony as to the situation-etc. The point was; they looked hot.

"That picture's mine!" A boy shouted.

"No way I call dibbs!" Another guy shouted.

"It's mine! It's mine!" Soon all of the guys in the hall-except for the three who had fallen victim-were fighting for the rights to the picture.

"Boys, boys," A smooth voice called from the stairs, "You don't need a picture." Liz stood at the top of the stairs with Maka and Tsubaki on either side of her.

Patty popped out from behind Liz and shot out a peace sign and a wink, "After all, we're right here!"

The girls strutted down in unison towards the three who had started it all. The crowd parted for them.

"See? What goes around comes around!" Maka grinned at her partner as well as the other two boys.

"Wha-?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Maka, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty huddled around Soul, Kid and Black Star and shoved the two pictures in their faces.

"**APRIL FOOL'S!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Don'tcha just love April Fool's Day? XD...So how'd you like? It <em>was <em>a little OOC but I warned you; and besides, people tend to go crazy on that special day...XD  
><strong>

**Please review!~thanks~nya!~**


End file.
